blinx_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Geo
Geo is a Time Sweeper who went rogue in the events of the Remake AU (Alternate Universe) of "Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space" called "Blinx 2: Glitches in Space and Time". In "Glitches in Space and Time", Geo is one of the two main characters within the story. The other being Blinx himself. Appearance Geo is a white cat with a peach muzzle and grey markings. He sports a fringe and pony tail to show his more reckless and rebellious side. His bright blue eyes sparked the idea for his team's colors to be black and blue. His clothing consists of a blue jacket with a small gold bell underneath the collar area, baggy black pants, and tricked out blue and white reflective-toed boots with a golden surface. Appearance Stats in Blinx 2 Personality Geo is a hot-tempered, reckless, and blunt cat who often loves the thrill of the mission and almost never feels a sense of dread about the situation he's in. While he is seen as reckless and rude, he's compassionate about his teammates, and keeps them in line, making sure everyone is pulling their weight. This undoubtedly makes him a great leader in their eyes. * If given the chance, he can show a more sensitive side that he rarely shows. He cares deeply for his team and would only show this whenever no one else, but his team is listening. Abilities and Attributes Geo is known to be very skilled in battle, using the trash he sweeps up in multiple ways, arguably making him a Combat Pragmatist . He isn't very agile, but makes up for it in his defense with the aforementioned creative trash usage. More often than not, he charges into the fray to pressure his opponents and throw them off guard. Unique to him only within the story, Geo is capable of using Space Controls, which is what the Tom Tom Gang are capable of using in order to jump from place to place and to steal important equipment from the Time Sweepers. His sweeper is equipped with a custom gauge that is able to use Space Controls in a similar vein as the Time Crystals, only it only requires one space ability to use. The only way he can use Space Controls is by defeating Tom Toms. List of Space Controls he is able to use: * Decoy * Black Hole * Time / Pause Grenades * Void Trap * Quantum Snare * Warp Tunnel * Hypercloak Equipment Armed with only his Sweeper and wit, Geo takes great care of his TS-3000 as it is an important asset to surviving the chaos that ensues within each world he and Blinx explore in. If he is not leading, Geo would occasionally drop items for Blinx to use such as standard ammo packs from the Tom Toms he defeated. Team Stats Trivia N/A Appears in * Blinx 2: Glitches in Time and Space (AU Remake / Rewrite of "Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space") Official Artwork N/A Concept Art Category:Cats Category:Time Sweepers Category:Male Category:Creator Entries Category:Fan Characters